mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Scootaloo's Scootaquest
Scootaloo's Scootaquest is a comic series created by AJM STUDIOS and first released on September 1, 2012. It is part of the Ponies: The Series brand from the studio. The series was released after two pilot episodes received good reception. The series is based off characters from the Hasbro owned show, "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic." While based on the shows characters, these characters vary slightly in their attitudes and opinions, as well as a slightly altered world with more modern technologies. There is also the addition of many new background characters. The series follows Scootaloo on her daily adventures as she tries to help friends and make her idol, Rainbow Dash, adore her. The comic caters to the large fanbase of the show, even though the creators have said they don't have much interest in the show, but really like what the fanbase has done for art and charities. The series is distributed electronically through deviantART and Tumblr. History Two pilot ideas for the comic were first released. The first pilot was released June 18, 2012 and was called "20% Cooler In Everything." It received over 5,000 views. That led to a second pilot called, "Berry Discrimination", which was released on June 26, 2012 and also received over 5,000 views. The first official episode of the show was released on September 1st, 2012. The title was "Dashing Scoots" and it quickly gained attraction and over 13,000 views. Upon release of this series, it was the highest production quality ever done for the comic company and involved several hours of work and characters designs to make each episode right. There series has gained followers ever since its release, but is still on the outside fringes of the MLP:FiM fan community. Compared to other series, it is still not well known. Because of the series large following, and by demand of the fanbase, a Tumblr account was made for the series which features episodes in scene by scene selection, as well as extra drawings and material. The first season of the show ended in December of 2012 with a total of 9 episodes. Season 2 began in January of 2013. As of September 4, 2014, the series had 1,654 responses from fans and 322,013 views on deviantART. Characters The series has many characters, though the main one is Scootaloo, followed by Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Soarin'. Many background and side characters have numerous appearances as well. The main characters from the original tv show are not the same main characters for this comic series. There are also several OC characters, mostly as background characters, but a few have prominent roles. Canon Characters *Apple Bloom *Applejack *Berry Punch *Bon Bon *Cheerilee *Cherry Berry *Colgate *Derpy Hooves *Dr. Stable *Fluttershy *Lyra Heartstrings *Nurse Redheart *Octavia *Pinkie Pie *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Scootaloo *Spitfire *Soarin *Sweetie Belle *Thunderlane *Trixie *Twilight Sparkle *Vinyl Scratch Original Characters *Commander Griggs *Officer Cuffs *Sergeant Brass *Star Dusk Episodes *Episode 1 - "Dashing Scoots" (Released: 9-1-12) *Episode 2 - "It's Buckin' Time" (Released: 9-23-12) *Episode 3 - "Soarin Dash" (Released: 10-9-12) *Episode 4 - "Unknown Problem" (Released: 11-5-12) *Episode 5 - "Teasing Appeasing" (Released: 11-13-12) *Episode 6 - "Plea For Johnny Law" (Released: 11-23-12) *Episode 7 - "The Hunt Begins" (Released: 12-4-12) *Episode 8 - "Ingredients To A Ponyhunt" (Released: 12-18-12) *Episode 9 - "Poking Fun" (Released: 12-28-12) *Episode 10 - "In Scoots We Trust" (Released: 1-16-13) *Episode 11 - "Build Up" (Released: 2-4-13) *Episode 12 - "Taste of Freedom" (Released: 2-25-13) *Episode 13 - "Didn't See That Coming" (Released: 4-11-13) *Episode 14 - "A Higher Tension" (Released 5-2-13) *Episode 15 - "Cliffhangers All Around" (Released 5-31-13) *Episode 16 - "Decisions Lead To Outcomes" (Released 6-27-13) *Episode 17 - "Grilled Pony" (Released 7-15-13) *Episode 18 - "Sweet Pie" (Released 8-17-13) *Episode 19 - "The Accused" (Released 9-19-13) *Episode 20 - "Sick Muffin" (Released 10-17-13) *Episode 21 - "Legitimacy and Trust" (Released 11-25-13) *Episode 22 - "Realization" (Released 1-1-14) *Episode 23 - "Preparation Makes Security" (Released 1-16-14) *Episode 24 - "Torn" (Released 2-20-14) *Episode 25 - "Threatened" (Released 4-17-14) *Episode 26 - "Under Control" (Released 7-31-14) * Episode 27 - ""Somepony In The Kitchen With Scoots" (Released 11-14-14) Distribution There are two main sources for the comic. The main source is deviantART, followed by Tumblr, which has a high definition view of each and every panel up close for the reader to view. External links *Scootaloo's Scootaquest on Tumblr Category:Fanmade comics Category:Webcomics